brutalmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Brutal Mario/Super Kitiku Mario Downloads Page
On this page, you can find all the Brutal/Kitiku Mario related downloads. There are many demos of this game, and there's actually no real complete version. Carol's full version will probably come out at the end of 2014, meanwhile, you can play Thirteen1335's great attempt at creating a full version of Brutal Mario! Brutal/Kitiku Mario is a Super Mario World hack made by Carol, someone who amazed us with his ASM skills. ' ' Demo Information Well, like I said already, there are many demo's of this game. Here they are. Demo 7 (Brutal Mario): The most well known demo of them all. This is the only translated demo. It goes from World 1 to World 8. Demo 7.5 (Cheap Demo): This is the last officially distributed demo. It shows many of the Special World levels. Demo 8: This rom shows a new version of World 8. But unfortunately, all levels except for the final Castle can't be beaten, as they are too buggy. This version also has the famous 'Seven Koopalings' boss in it, based on Romancing SaGa's Seven Heroes. (1P4) Super Kitiku Mario (Bowser's Castle) 00003.png (1P4) Super Kitiku Mario (Bowser's Castle) 00000.png (1P3) Super Kitiku Mario (Final World) 00000.png (1P1) Super Kitiku Mario 00000.png (1P2) Super Kitiku Mario (Lost World) 00000.png Overworld Glitch.png Image-m.jpg Image-l.jpg Image-k.jpg Image-j.jpg Image-h.jpg Image-g.jpg Image-f.jpg Image-e.jpg Image-d.jpg Image.jpg Image-c.jpg Image-b.jpg Image-*b.jpg Image-*a.jpg.jpg Image-a.jpg Xan Bie.jpg Ultima.jpg Dumb Drum.jpg Dragon Emperor.jpg Zable Fahr.jpg SKW 9.5 00002.jpg World 3.png 67.jpg 66.jpg 65.jpg 63.jpg 62.jpg 61.jpg 60.jpg 59.jpg 58.jpg 57.jpg 56.jpg I, Thirteen1355, have managed to edit these demo's a little (translated them, too) to bring the demo's together into one game! Super Kitiku (Brutal) Mario Complete: This is a version of the Cheap Demo in which you can access all levels of the game! All eight Worlds, along with the Star Road, Special, and the Luigi World (Except for the middle path, which is available in an extra other rom of this version)! Everything is smoothly translated into English, with normal alphabetic characters this time (YY-Chr, thank you!). Super Kitiku (Brutal) Mario (Bowser's Castle): This is an extra part of the game, which features the full castle as it would have been, including the Seven Koopalings 'Final' Boss! Oh, and don't forget to jump when Bowser rams through the floor! Super Kitiku (Brutal) Mario (Luigi): '''This is another extra part of the game, which features the middle path of the Luigi World, which is visible (but not accessible!) in the normal rom when beating the 'Toad's House' level. As the levels of the Luigi World have never been made, I have taken some levels from a Japanese rom hack called SMWYEAH! which has some great features in it (including a Luigi boss!). Downloads Well, these are the downloads for Super Kitiku Mario! '''Thirteen1355's (Full) Version starts here! Super Kitiku (Brutal) Mario Complete!: http://www.4shared.com/file/gWnj-BS2ce/Super_Kitiku__Brutal__Mario_Co.html Last updated: 07-02-014 Super Kitiku Mario (Bowser's Castle): http://www.4shared.com/file/trAoXUDJce/Super_Kitiku_Mario__Bowsers_Ca.html Last updated: 07-01-014 Super Kitiku Mario (Luigi): http://www.4shared.com/file/rqbxw4V8ba/Super_Kitiku_Mario__Luigi_.html Last updated: 06-30-014 Thirteen1355's (Full) Version ends here! Demo's: Demo5: http://www67.zippyshare.com/v/11791263/file.html Demo6: *http://web.archive.org/web/20070706162223/http://dragon.s151.xrea.com/demo6.zip * Demo (6.5): *https://www.dropbox.com/s/tbd6h1geqgfutyx/demo.zip * Demo7 (Brutal Mario): *http://web.archive.org/web/20071202024928/http://dragon.s151.xrea.com/demo7.zip * 7Hero, Cheap, FF6 and Overworld Demos: *http://dragon.s151.xrea.com/cheap_demo.zip * Final Boss Demo (I Think): *https://www.dropbox.com/s/l0pjsf7vok6h1zb/boss.zip * demoOnly1: *http://dragon.s151.xrea.com/demoOnly1.zip * Fake demo's (by WHODIDYOUTHINKITWAS) skill Demo: *https://www.dropbox.com/s/dz2nm1zpl0gprm0/skill.zip * restL Demo: *https://www.dropbox.com/s/eug8iszis1mlwws/restL.zip * Dead Links http://dragon.s151.xrea.com/cheep_demo.zip http://dragon.s151.xrea.com/7hero.zip http://dragon.s151.xrea.com/boss.zip http://dragon.s151.xrea.com/demo8.zip http://dragon.s151.xrea.com/demo9.zip http://dragon.s151.xrea.com/demo13.zip Seen With Wayback Machine. Category:Brutal Mario Category:Demos Category:Content Category:Games